gwffandomcom-20200214-history
Cthulhu
Cthulhu (born January 4th 1962) Is a Squid Monster, best known for his time in SMW, With "the Gangstas". Departure From Atlantis and Meeting The Gangstas Due to all of the shit that was going down in "Atlantis", Cthulhu decided to fly to North America, which wasn't very far for him. Cthulhu Arrived in North America on July 12th, 1993. Near the North Carolina Coast. When Cthulhu Arrived he found a local Gas Station, and asked the Clerk for the direction's, The Clerk gave no fuck that he was talking to a 7ft tall humanoid squid monster and gave him directions to a howard johnson hotel. While Flying to the Hotel Cthulhu Murdered every bird on the way to see if anybody would notice, to no avail. When Cthulhu rented a hotel room he didn't have any U.S Currency so he had to pay the Clerk in Pearls, In Which Cthulhu got Ripped Off. While Lying down in his hotel room Cthulhu turned the TV on and started to watch "Cops" and he noticed a bunch of black people getting arrested for Drug Possession and Domestic Violence. Cthulhu thought it would be a good idea to go to one of theese neighborhoods and "Rob Shit". Cthulhu went to the front desk of the hotel and asked the clerk where he could find the nearest "Ghetto Fabulous Nigger Hole", the clerk said "oh go to MLK ", Cthulhu thanked him and spit on his floor. Cthulhu picked up a local map on the way out and made his way to a dirty project near the outskirts of MLK, Cthulhu Lurked down streets until he found the right house to rob, Cthulhu walked around for three hours and decided he would rob the only house he saw with a car in the driveway, while flying through the window shattering it, he encountered three niggers by the names of "New Jack", "Mustafa", and "D Lo Brown". Shocked Cthulhu Stood still, The hoodlums were sitting on the couch puffin on marijuana laced with heroin and didn't notice Cthulhu until 15 Minutes later when New Jack Turned his head his head and said "Yo Does anyone else see this mother fucking squid monsta or is it just me', D Lo said "Yea That Niggas got some fresh skin"," Mustafa," "Yo ask that squid nigga if he wanna smoke", New Jack asked Cthulhu if he wanted to puff on some nigga dust, Cthulhu sat down on the couch and they continued to smoke for three weeks until they ran out, when they did so New Jack Stood up and almost went into cardiac because he hadn't stood up in four weeks, and said "Yo We got to come up with an idea to get some more shit, we ain't got no fuckin money." Mustafa replied "Yo Let's rob that Nigga "Raekwon". "D Lo" "Yeah Let's rob that Nigga he got a full basement full of PCP". What Theese Four Niggas Didn't realize is how Ruthless "Raekwon" was. Raekwon was a Dope slinging Nigga that wore a Chain with a Loaded Bazooka hanging from it 24/7, he had three holes in his ceiling from when it would accidentally discharge, Occasionally killing one of his "Homeboys", Raekwons house was a simple project with a gate surrounding his property with four harmless "Golden Retrievers" Guarding it, and a Bird Bath filled with crystal meth in his front porch for when he would Occasionally go outside. New Jack went into his room where he had a bathtub with Four 9mm Handguns Inside, and gave them to everybody, He Also emptied his Bathroom trashbag that was filled with shit, to put the Drugs in. Cthulhu had no Initiative and Smoking Heroin for three weeks made him humble, so he was down for anything. The Group Strung out and excited to inhale more drugs took New Jack's car to Raekwons Ghetto Estate. On The ride there, New Jack shot two people, and D Lo threw up in his own lap four times. The Group Walked up to Raekwons locked fence and shot the lock off of it, when they walked through, the Four Harmless "Golden Retrievers" walked up to the group for attention, to which New Jack Screamed "OH SHIT! DOGS! NIGGA!, Resulting in Mustafa Beating the dogs to death with his bare hands. Afterward The Group entered the porch and before attempting to break in the door, Cthulhu Slipped on a Dead Bird and fell face first into Raekwons BirdBath full of Crystal Meth, Resulting in an unpleasant couple of minutes. Since Cthulhu Was Covered in Meth and felt almost invincible New Jack told Cthulhu to charge in first. Cthulhu Loaded his gun and Kicked in the door and the group charged in, resulting in Raekwons Second in command "Harlem Steve" To Shoot Cthulhu in the chest with a Double Barrel Shotgun incapacitating him, Resulting New Jack shooting Harlem Steve in the face twice with his 9mm, Three more Goons ran out of the kitchen to the Living Room with there guns drawn, In Which D Lo and Mustafa Unloaded there Guns on them Killing all three of them. High on "PCP", Raekwon walked up from his basement and shot his RPG Missle at D Lo Brown Killing him Instantly, and resulting in Mustafa suffering from minor burns. New Jack then shot Raekwon in the Left Leg Twelve times until he fell, New Jack then Pistol Whipped Raekwon to Death. New Jack then Helped Mustafa up and made there way downstairs where Raekwon had stored large amounts of Grass, Cocaine, Heroine, PCP And a large amount of Limited Editon 40's. New Jack whipped out his Shitty Trashcan Bag in filled it with Large amounts of Marijuana, Cocaine, And Heroin. "It's Like Halloween in Niggertown." New Jack said. Mustafa then whipped out his bandanna and folded PCP Neatly inside. Making there way back upstairs drinking six 40's on the way up. New Jack dipped his hand in his Shitbag of Drugs and got a handful of Cocaine and hit Cthulhu in the face with it and said "Wake up Nigga". Mustafa helped Cthulhu up and New Jack said "Whats Your name again nigga.?", "Cthulhu", "Mustafa i think Cthulhu's are new nigga. The group went back to New Jack's House and Smoked PCP for several weeks. Departure From Smokey Mountain Wrestling On Febuary 21st, 1995. Cthulhu and the rest of member's of "the Gangstas" Departed Smokey Mountain Due to the Mass Racism in the area. Gangstas Journey to Atlantis on June 4th, 1995. "the Gangstas" Cthulhu, New Jack, and Mustafa. went on a Journey to "Atlantis", in search of Lost oceanic technology. During their time in Smokey Mountain Wrestling, Cthulhu filled "the Ganstas" head's with secrets of an ocean island filled with tecnologicaly advanced weaponry fit for robbing bank's. and an endless amount oceanic artifact's. With thier departure from Smokey Mounatin, "the Gangstas" decided to start this journey with Cthulhu leading the way. before Cthulhu joined the independant wrestling circuit. he was a native of atlantis and experienced it's technology first hand. "the Gangstas" Rented a small tugboat at the edge of North Carolina, It was rented in Cthulhu's name because he was the only one with decent credit. "the Gangstas" got on the boat and started thier journey roughly 430 miles from North Carolina. Along the way they shared secrets of failed prison rape's that resulted in having a tables turned on them. Especially Cthulhu who said he was a victim of a Bathroom Foursome at the Martin Luther King Memorial Correctional Facility. about 200 miles in the boat ride. fatigue started to set in as "the Gangstas" Forgot to pack food or water and only brought the Malt Liquor that they had on them at all times. Especially with New Jack who went apeshit after he ran out of 40's. he stumbled around the boat angry saying he was going to stab a nigga if he didn't get that "Forty Nigga Fuel". annoyed, Mustafa put New Jack in a Sleeper Hold until he passed out. resulting in Cthulhu and Mustafa fucking with New Jack for several hours. they even took a glass and pissed in it and put New Jack's hand in the glass resulting in him pissing himself, creating a "double piss combo". When New Jack woke up he was covered in piss and didn't notice. 426 miles into thier journey, "the gangstas" saw an island in the distance, as Cthulhu smiled and said "This is it Niggas Get the Harpoon's." New Jack said "What the Fuck we need harpoon's for anyway?." "We need them for the Squid god of Justice.". Mustafa took his shirt off and said "I Ain't fuckin with no squid's." Cthulhu said "Listen Nigga this is the only way we can get the Ocean Weaponry and the Oceanic 187 Swim or Die Ocean Armor. if we get this shit the white's can't stop us from robbin them fucking bank's, we will never get pulled over in our Squid armor and Elite water pistols." Mustafa took his pant's off and said "Lets do this". "The Gangstas" Nearing the ocean shore, see tentacles in the distance. "Oh Shit it's the Nigga!" New Jack says. The Squid god see's the tugboat and charges straight at "the Gangstas". only feet away, Mustafa Jumps off the boat on to one of the squid's tentacles. 'Don't let him be a bitch! stab the creatcha" New Jack said. Cthulhu aimed his Harpoon three feet away from the Squid and shot Mustafa Point Blank in the Chest Killing him instantly. Enraged, New Jack pulls out an RPG and shoots at the Squid, Resulting in an instant decapation, and a gigantic gash on the bow of the boat. with the boat sinking New Jack confides in Cthulhu saying "I Can't swim Nigga". Cthulhu then picks New Jack up and fly's to the atlantis shore. on the island they find an entrance to a cave half filled with water. at the end of the cave they find a stone wall with what looks like to be a lever shaped like a dick. Cthulhu with his knowledge of the island says that one of them is going to have to suck that dick to open the wall. Resulting in New Jack saying he "Ain't sucking no dick." Cthulhu says the only way to figure out who's going to suck that dick is a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Cthulhu beat's New Jack 2-0 resulting in New Jack sucking that dick for five minutes with the door not opening. Cthulhu says that he's made a mistake and the only way to open the dick lever door is to sit on that dick sticking out of the wall. New Jack says "Nigga i ain't sitting on no dick." Cthulhu then says that the only way to figure out who's going to sit on that dick is another game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Cthulhu again wins 2-0, Resulting in New Jack having to sit on the dick lever. as New Jack sits on the dick the stone wall opens nearly tearing New Jack's Ass apart. the wall reveals Elite water pistol weaponry and 1 suit of Elite 187 Squid armor which Cthulhu and New Jack will have to share. in thier return to the North Carolina Coast the Tugboat owner is angry to find that "the Gangstas" sank his Tugbaot. resulting in the owner to go irrate on "the Gangstas" telling them that they will have to pay him $30,000 for the sunken boat. Enraged, Cthulhu aims His Elite Water Pistol at the former Tugboat owner's head, and pull's the trigger squirting water at the owner's face, Resulting in the owner calling the police. Category:Squid Monsters